


I'm Not Ticklish

by thebest_medicine



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott finds out something interesting about Logan, with Jean’s help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Ticklish

“Scott. I can and will kill you.” Logan growled, backing slowly away. He felt trapped, like a helpless damn animal.

Scott stalked closer, wiggling his fingers, “This is too good to pass up. Wolverine is ticklish?”

“I told you, I’m not ticklish.” Logan insisted.

“Funny, you told me different.” Jean called from the doorway, a smirk evident in her voice.

“You’re not helping, Jean!” Logan groaned.

“Don’t talk to her like that!” Scott scolded, reaching to poke his side. Logan flinched away, glaring at the other mutant.

Jean winked at Logan, and suddenly he couldn’t move, “Don’t you dare!” His eyes widened.

Scott tackled him onto the bed, running his fingers all over Logan’s sides and stomach. He strained against the telekinetic hold, able to squirm a bit and flinch, but not enough to get away.

“Stohop!” Logan ordered through clenched teeth.

“Not ‘til you’re laughing!” Scott teased, wiggling a finger in his navel and spidering the other over his ribs.

Logan snorted, “I hahate you both!”

“That’s just not true.” Jean smiled as she walked over, using one hand to scratch at his sides and ribs while still focusing on keeping him from breaking free.

Logan finally broke, howling with laughter once his barriers crumbled, “Stohohohop!” He cried, swatting at them both.

Jean was too busy focusing on tickling Logan and watching his reactions to keep him still, so soon enough he broke free, scooting up onto the bed and curling in on himself. Jean and Scott were still laughing themselves, entertained by the new discovery.

“Don’t you dare tell a soul.”

“Too late for that.” Rogue replied from the doorway, Bobby and Ororo smirking behind her.

Logan was going to kill all of them, he decided.


End file.
